1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to headrests for chairs and, more particularly, to a dental chair headrest which may be positioned and locked in a predetermined location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Placing a patient in the most advantageous position for a given dental treatment is greatly facilitated by having a dental chair with an adjustable headrest; however, many prior art adjustable dental chair headrests are expensive, cumbersome and have mechanisms exposed to the rear of the headrest. Therefore, the prior art shows a need for a dental chair headrest having a height adjustment relative to the seat back and having an inexpensive, convenient and reliable mechanism for adjusting and locking the angle of the headrest relative to the seat back to enable a dental chair to accommodate different head sizes and to enable a dentist to place a patient in the position desired for a given treatment. Having the mechanisms covered would preclude the necessity of cleaning the mechanisms and would improve the visual appearance of the dental chair.